Long Time No See
by Supertonix Fan
Summary: Written by a fellow Pentaholic/friend of mine, edited by me. 12-year-old Katherine Grassi, the daughter of Mitch Grassi, was kidnapped a long time ago. It's a secret that she existed. All she wants is her father, but she's convinced he is dead. On her journey she's rescued by Tyler Oakley, unknowing that her father is his good friend. Will Katherine and her father ever be reunited?
1. Ch 1- Introduction

**Hello! So I'm back with another story, but this time it's written by someone else... WHAT?!**

 **Okay, so my friend (who is also a Pentaholic :D) wrote this story and wanted me to post it. I edited a few things though.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, because I know I did!**

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

"What am I gonna do?" Was all I thought. I'm a 12-year-old girl, walking on the streets of a big city in the pouring rain; all alone. Where was I- and where was I to go?

If you're wondering, my name is Katherine Aphrodite Grassi. Right now, I'm basically left stranded to die.

A while ago- when I was 8- I was kidnapped from my family, which consisted of my dad Mitch, our cat Dani, and I.

I had just escaped from that evil man's hold after 4 long years. I knew I couldn't have gone back home to my dad's loving arms, because the kidnapper said that he had killed him. These streets didn't look familiar, so all I could do was wait.

 **Tyler's (Oakley) POV**

I was on my way home from an interview and jamming out to Gaga. It was raining pretty hard and the temperature was dropping as the sun set.

As I drove, I saw a girl about 12 or 13. She was too young to be walking the streets of L.A. alone!

I decided to pull over and ask her what was wrong and if she needed help.

I took small steps toward the girl, and I could hear quiet sobs. I sat down next to her, but she didn't notice me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She lifted her head slightly to reveal her tear-stained face. She had brilliant chocolate brown eyes, sleek, wavy black hair, a small slim nose, nicely shaped eyebrows, and she was very small. It kind of scared me how skinny she was.

She sniffled a bit before she squeaked, "I'm just cold."

There was no way I was falling for that. I ran back to my car to grab a blanket.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice.

"No problem. I'm Tyler," I said while putting my hand out and wearing a smile on my face.

"Katherine," the mysterious girl responded.

After a moment, I asked confusedly, "Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

She looked at the ground sadly. "Dead," Katherine answered in a stutter.

My heart dropped, my face went pale and lost every trace of color, and my eyes widened at that statement.

We walked for about an hour. In that time I learned her story, expect she just wouldn't tell me about her dad.

Katherine yawned and I could tell she was tired and had nowhere to go. We became pretty good friends, so I asked her if she wanted to stay at my house. She seemed a little weary at first, but then replied, "Um, sure."

* * *

 **How did you guys like chapter 1? Leave a review! Hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Ch 2- Light in the Hallway

**Kat's POV**

I got into Tyler's car. The warmth and coziness of it made it much more enjoyable.

"Would you like me to turn on some music?" Tyler asked. I've always loved music, but I haven't been able to hear it in a long time.

I nodded shyly.

"What type of music do you like? Pop, R&B, country, EDM..." He went on and on with different types. I didn't know they were so many genres of music!

"Um, I don't know. I've only ever listened to what my dad would sing. He-he was very talented, and-" I cut myself off because of tears that came to my eyes. I tried to continue, but I couldn't speak.

I noticed Tyler had a look of sympathy in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry," he apologized.

I finally built up the ability to go on. "There was this one song he would sing to me." I looked at the floor of the car.

Then, I thought of an idea. "Could you play it for me?" I looked at Tyler. "I don't know what the name was, but I can recall how it goes..."

"Sure," Tyler responded and smiled, "Could you maybe sing it? Maybe then I could try to figure it out."

I blushed a little and nodded my head. I began singing, "Close you eyes, lay your head down. Now it's time to sleep." **(Author's Note: Okay, so Kat- the original author- knows that Scott really wrote this song, but suppose that Mitch wrote it and showed it to the group.)**

* * *

 **Mitch's POV (Ooooh, yay! :))**

We (Pentatonix) are on tour right now, and it's almost over. But our next two shows are in L.A. At least I'll be able to stay at my house rather than a hotel. Nothing against hotels though, especially since we're used to staying at them all the time. We kind of _have_ to like them. And besides, who would _want_ to stay at hotel for a week or two if it's not necessary?

Changing the topic, I've been having a pretty hard time lately trying to stay happy. It's 4 years ago to the day that I've last seen my daughter.

"Hey, Mitchie!"

"Yeah, Scott?" I replied, trying my best to stay happy.

"It's Sunday, and since we need to film Superfruit tomorrow and we're going to L.A. soon..."

I kept nodding my head. "Go on..."

Scott continued, "I was thinking, could we possibly film with Tyler?"

"Yeah!" I perked up. Tyler could always make me happy, so I was excited.

* * *

 **Tyler's** **POV**

The song Kat was singing- I know I've heard it before... But WHAT IS IT?!

Wait a second... _BRING BRING!_

I look at my phone and see it's Scott. We've been talking about doing another collab for a couple weeks now. It also works out, because they're coming back to town tomorrow.

I reluctantly answered my phone and mouthed, "Sorry" to Katherine. She nodded her head as if saying, "I don't mind".

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

"He agreed!" I said into the phone.

"Great..." Tyler replied, sounding a bit unsure. Hmm, weird...

"Oh! But we're going to be in L.A. for a week, so we have to film tomorrow... Do you think you'll be available?" I asked, rubbing the side of my neck.

"Um... Uh..." Tyler paused. I heard him whispering to someone in the background. I think... A girl?


	3. Ch 3- 3 Words

**Katherine's POV**

"Katherine...?" Tyler asked.

I shook myself from my glum thoughts. "Yeah?"

I really hope he didn't mention my to his friend. I don't need people being curious, or their sympathy. Oh no...

He scratched the back of his neck with worry and panic, then said, "Well... You now how I said I did YouTube?" I nodded my head.

"Well, I need to film a video with two of my friends tomorrow... And... What do you want to do?" Tyler asked, unsure.

"I don't really mind..." I lied, "So if you have a room I could hang out in until they're gone, I could keep quiet and not bother you. I was trying not to sound nervous, but I was obviously failing.

"Um, okay... But you sure you don't want to meet them?" Tyler whispered.

"THEM?!" I whisper-yelled. Not sure where that came from.

He probably hates me now. Why do I screw everything up?! UGGHHHH!

"I'm sorry, I-" I tried to apologize, but Tyler put his hand on my mouth when he heard his friend getting suspicious.

"Tyler, you still there? Who are you talking to?" he questioned. I started to get worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm just talking with Kory," Tyler replied, looking me in the eye the whole time.

"You sure? Sounds like a girl to me... Not trying to offend Kory or anything..." I could hear is muffled friend say through the phone. Great, just great! ***Note sarcasm***

"Oh, well... Um... I gotta go! Kory just threw up! Bye!" Tyler said in a hurry. "Phew! That was a close one Katherine."

I nodded. "You can say that again."

 **Scott's POV**

"Oh, well... Um... I gotta go! Kory just threw up! Bye!" Tyler said quickly. "Phew! That was a close one Katherine."

"You can say that again," a girl replies, who I'm guessing is Katherine.

Before I could say anything, the line goes dead. I HIT THE BUTTON WITH MY THUMB! YOU IDIOT!

"Who's Katherine?" I say to myself, maybe a little too loudly.

 **Mitch's POV**

"Who's Katherine?" I hear Scott say. My head shoots up at the sound of her name. Who is he talking to?

"Hey Scott, who were you talking to?" I ask, walking into the doorway of the living room.

"Oh, I was talking to Tyler about the collab," Scott answers. "Okay..." I trail off.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Scott questions, looking worried.

"Nothing... I'm fine, it's just..." I couldn't take it anymore. "Who's Katherine?" I ask quickly, covering my mouth. I'm surprised I just said that.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." Scott replies.

I start breathing heavily, my eyesight going blurry. I'm also dizzy.

"Mitch? Mitch!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Scott panics more.

"What's wrong?!" he asks, becoming more and more frantic because I'm paralyzed and can't speak."

"Katherine... Daughter... Please..." And I'm gone after I say those 3 words.


End file.
